Renacer junto a ti
by hina ale
Summary: Una terrible vengaza contra él, ella no puede pensar y huye de su prometido, pero todo empeora, es un NaruHinaNeji, pero la pareja inicial es el NejiHina y un poco de SasuSaku
1. Un rayo de luz, en mi oscuridad

Hola

Antes que nada Naruto no me pertenece si no Neji ya estaría con Hinata y bueno mejor no me riego en paja.

Este es un fic, un poco complicado, pero estoy orgullosa de el, espero les guste.

Aclaraciones: Mundo alterno.

_**Capitulo I**_

_**Un rayo de luz en mí oscuridad.**_

_Las gotas de lluvia caían lentamente sobre la ciudad de Tokio, las personas se refugiaban en sus casas, cerrando las ventanas y cualquier abertura donde se pudiera introducir el frío viento; una joven caminaba por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, miró hacia el cielo con melancolía y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro._

_-¿Por qué?- se preguntó, trato de ver algo más allá de las espesas nubes, agitó su cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos negros se revolvieran en el aire, cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a caminar._

_Un autobús pasó a su lado y con un movimiento de mano lo detuvo, no le importó la ruta que esté llevaba, sólo quería alejarse, subió y se sentó en uno de los últimos asientos, volteó hacia la ventana empañada y limpió el vidrio con la palma de su mano, observó los grandes árboles agitados por el viento, el frío cada vez era más intenso, cruzó sus brazos a nivel del pecho tratando de adquirir un poco de calor y cerro sus ojos con cansancio._

_-¿Señorita?- la joven volteó hacía el conductor y él le dedico una tierna sonrisa-. Ésta es la última estación, ella miro hacia la ventana y sin saber donde se encontraba caminó hacia la salida, le pagó el pasaje al chofer y bajó un escalón para luego voltearse hacia el señor de bigote negro._

_-Disculpe ¿Dónde estoy?- El conductor la miro extrañado y con preocupación, ella notó la preocupación en sus ojos y trató de sonreírle-. Es que no estoy segura sí estoy en el lugar correcto- Se explico con una sonrisa en su rostro, el hombre se relajo._

_-Viajamos por cinco horas señorita, estamos en Kawasaki- La joven abrió sus ojos de la impresión pero trató de actuar como sí nada le preocupara-. ¿Está en el lugar correcto?- La joven asintió y termino de bajar las escaleras, se despidió del conductor con un movimiento de mano y una sonrisa en el rostro, aún no había amanecido y podía sentir el frío de la madrugada, se abrazó así misma mientras miraba como el autobús se alejaba. Caminó hasta un banco cerca de la estación, sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón, dejándola sin ninguna esperanza de poder salir de allí._

_-No hay señal- Dijo con un hilo de voz-. ¿Ahora que are? Son las cinco de la mañana- Metió de nuevo la mano en su bolsillo derecho y sacó el dinero que llevaba consigo, lo contó más de tres veces, con la esperanza de haberse equivocado la primera vez -. Sólo mil yenes, no me ajusta ni para el transporte de regreso, se guardó el dinero mientras se ponía de pie-. Muy bien Hinata no es hora de ponerse a llorar- Se reprendió mientras retiraba con fuerza unas lagrimas de su rostro._

_Se adentró en la calle, observando las casas que aún se encontraban en penumbras, caminó hasta llegar a la orilla de la ciudad, no habían edificios, sólo unas cuantas casas alejadas por unos veinte metros una de la otra, su vista se dirigió a donde una joven de extraño cabello rosa tendía las sabanas blancas que acababa de lavar, tarareaba una canción mientras una sonrisa decoraba su rostro._

_-¿Disculpa?- Pregunto Hinata, tratando de llamar la atención de la joven de cabello rosa-. ¿Disculpa?- Repitió al ver que la joven no le había escuchado a la primera._

_-Espera un momento- Contesto la otra joven mientras terminaba de tender la última sabana -. Dime ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella secando sus manos en la falda._

_-Bueno, no sé- Respondió Hinata sin saber muy bien que decir, La joven la miro con el seño fruncido- Perdona si te hago perder el tiempo, pero es que no puedo volver a mi casa, al menos no por el momento, quisiera saber si sabías donde pudiera encontrar trabajo- Me llamo Hinata - Dijo ofreciéndole la mano._

_-Haruno Sakura- Dijo aceptando la mano de Hinata- Así que buscas trabajo- Exclamo mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Acompáñame adentro- Se acerco a un portón y lo abrió lentamente para no hacer bulla, Hinata siguió a Sakura hasta el interior de la casa, le ofreció asiento en un mullido sillón, la joven tomó asiento y Sakura se sentó frente a ella- Antes que nada, quisiera saber ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_-Tengo dieciocho- Respondió con una sonrisa._

_-No sé si yo pueda ayudarte, pero mí hermano creo que él si, Sasuke trabaja de mayordomo en un hotel, yo trabajo en el mismo lugar pero de mucama, si te contratan seria de mucama, espero no te moleste, por tu aspecto diría que eres una chica rica._

_-No lo soy- Se apresuro a negar-. Sólo quiero un lugar donde poder quedarme y un trabajo para poder mantenerme, mientras pueda volver a mí ciudad, ya que en este momento, se me es imposible._

_Sakura la miro de arriba a bajo, su cabello largo y negro se encontraba mojado, tal vez por la lluvia de ayer pensó, siguió con su mirada, sus ojos no eran muy comunes, eran grises como dos perlas de mar, su piel era blanca, parecía una muñeca de porcelana y sus ropas aún mojadas se ceñían a su cuerpo. Aunque estaban en mal estado por la lluvia, supo que no eran de cualquier marca._

_-Si tú lo dices- Comentó- Pero si eres rica o no, eso no me interesa Hinata. Sólo habrá que esperar que llegue mi hora de entrar a trabajar para hablar con el gerente ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Gracias Sakura, muchas gracias- Exclamo con felicidad mientras se ponía de pie- Sólo quería pedirte un pequeño favor- Sakura asintió y Hinata miró hacia el suelo apenada- Podría quedarme a vivir contigo, si no es mucha molestia._

_-Claro que no, pero tendrás que ayudar con los quehaceres del hogar, aunque sólo vivimos mí hermano y yo, así que no hay mucho que hacer, siempre guardamos fuerzas para el hotel._

_-Gracias Sakura, no sabes cuento te lo agradezco. Si quieres puedo ayudarte desde ahora- Sakura sonrió y se puso de pie._

_-Bien ¿Puedes cocinar?- Preguntó, Hinata negó con la cabeza, lo que hizo que Haruno soltara una risa- Lo sabía- Hinata la miro preocupada- Eres de la familia Hyuuga, Hinata, no hay Hyuuga que no sea millonario y por tu aspecto sé que vienes de la parte que tiene más dinero, aún no entiendo por que no llamas para que te vengan a recoger._

_-Por favor Sakura- Dio un gran suspiro para continuar-. No era mí intención huir de casa, pero el destino- Dijo la ultima palabra sonriendo- El destino me trajo aquí y creo que debo tomar un caminó por mí misma, separándome de sus entupidas reglas y de una persona._

_-De acuerdo, creo que entiendo un poco y espero logres lo que te propones- Exclamo con una sonrisa calida, Hinata también sonrío, sintiéndose por primera vez en muchos días, contenta-. Entonces comencemos hacer el desayuno antes de que mi hermano llegue._

_-¿Sakura?- Haruno la volteo a ver mientras colocaba una olla sobre uno de los sartenes de la estufa-. Me preguntaba cual era tu edad y la de tu hermano._

_-Perdona no te lo dije, Bueno los dos tenemos la misma edad, veinte años. Por las tardes estudio medicina en la Universidad y mi hermano estudia en la mañana, sólo que él estudia empresas._

_-Tú estudias Hinata- la joven asintió- ¿Qué?_

_-Empresas igual que tu hermano, pero apenas venia empezando- Respondió mientras empezaba a cortar las verduras, Sakura condimentaba la sopa y cada cierto tiempo observaba la hora en el reloj de pared- ¿Estas apurada?- Le preguntó._

_-No. No es eso, sólo que mi hermano no tarda en llegar y aún no esta la comida y no quiero que se atrase, la otra vez no llego a tiempo y el licenciado lo reprendió- El ruido de la puerta abriéndose, hizo que Sakura soltara el cucharón-. Ya llego- Dijo mientras aumentaba el calor de la sopa._

_-¡Sakura!- se escucho el grito de una voz masculina que provenía de la sala principal-. Sakura… aquí estas- Dijo un joven de cabello negro que se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina-. Huele muy bien- Dijo al entrar, pero su mirada se clavo en la joven que miraba hacia a bajo, su cabello le tapaba el rostro- ¿Y? ¿Tú eres?- Preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ella._

_-Espero no te moleste Sasuke, le invite a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, sólo mientras ella se estabiliza, Su nombre es Hinata._

_-No me molesta pero no deberías ofrecerle hospedaje a una desconocida- Dijo con voz ronca y sin dejar de verla, Hinata sentía que un frío le recorría por todo el cuerpo, no podía levantar la mirada, parecía que él le hubiera quitado el alma, cuando la miro, podía sentir su mirar recorrerla de arriba a bajo, sin saber como reaccionar en esa situación. Esa sensación se le hacía tan parecida a cuando aquel joven la mirada._

_-Vamos Sasuke, no seas tan brusco, ¡estas asustándola! Además no creo que haga algo malo, ¡mírala!- El joven volteo hacía su hermana y luego volvió a mirar a su invitada, soltó un suspiro de resignación._

_-Esta bien, pero no quiero que me molesten, iré a tomar un baño, no tengo mucho tiempo- Se dio la vuelta y Hinata levanto su cabeza, algo sonrojada observo al joven que salía de la cocina, su cabello era negro y algo alborotado, su piel era más blanca que la de su hermana y su espalda ancha, de contextura delgada y mucho más alto que ella._

_-Ahora que mi hermano ha aceptado, sólo nos queda pedirle ayuda para lo de tu trabajo- La Hyuuga asintió con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba a ver hacia la puerta de la cocina- Sasuke a veces es un poco amargado, pero tiene un gran corazón- Dijo Sakura mientras le entregaba unos platos-. Puedes arreglar la mesa._

_-Si- Respondió mientras tomaba los platos y caminaba hacía el comedor- "Tal vez el destino si existe y decide por nosotros, aún no estoy segura si es lo correcto, pero, aunque sólo lleve una hora en esta casa, puedo sentir una gran calma, es como si volviera de la muerte, Neji, espero estés bien."_

Continuara…

Espero les haya gustado, sí es así subiré la conti n_n

Nos vemos y

Dejen un comentario


	2. Un compromiso por venganza

_**Hola**_

_Espero que estén bien y muchas gracias por haber leído el primer capi_

_Esté fic es muy corto, sólo consta de seis capis._

_*Star flowers: Creo que me tarde un poco en subirlo, pero en este capi sale Neji_

_*Claressa: Concuerdo contigo, el NejiHina siempre es interesante, además de ser una pareja super cute…_

_*Princezzhina-dark: No es SasuHina, al principio quise, pero me gusta más el NejiHina._

_**Capitulo II**_

_**Un compromiso por venganza **_

_No llevaba mucho tiempo de haber amanecido, cuando un grito se escucho en el primer piso de la mansión; las pisadas se acercaban a su habitación, podía escuchar desde su alcoba el crujir de la escalera, los pasos se hicieron más audibles y el rechinar de la puerta hizo que se girara hacía el umbral, miró al hombre que entraba con el seño fruncido, dio un gruñido de disgusto y volvió su vista hacia fuera de la ventana, aún llovía pero era una brisa suave y calmada._

_-¿Dónde esta?- Preguntó el hombre- Neji te he hecho una pregunta ¿Dónde esta mi hija?- Volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez se podía escuchar su disgusto, Neji se encogió los hombros y se giró lentamente hacia él._

_-¿Usted cree que si yo supiera donde esta Hinata seguiría aquí?- Le respondió con otra pregunta, su voz era profunda y calmada-. ¿Sabe? Estoy feliz de que Hinata se haya escapado, es una barbaridad lo que usted pensaba hacer._

_-Yo sé lo que es mejor para mi hija- Exclamo el hombre con total molestia, la conducta de su sobrino le estaba quitando la poca cordura que le quedaba. Al enterarse de que su hija no había llegado a dormir, una ira se apodero de él y sabía que era capaz de todo, total de encontrar a su primogénita._

_-Casarla con un hombre que no ama, es lo mejor para su hija. Sólo tiene dieciocho años, piense, es sólo una niña._

_-Niña- Bufo Hiashi- No me vengas con estupideces, sé muy bien tu relación con Hinata- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, el joven se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de calmarse un poco-. Será mejor que la busques. La boda se llevara a cabo mañana._

_Neji vio salir a su tío y cerrarse la puerta tras de él, sabía que debía buscarla, tenía que saber como estaba, ¿pero si ella no quería saber de él? Esa pregunta lo estaba matando, Hinata lo vio seguirle pero no se detuvo, seria que también escapaba de él._

_- "Hinata" ¿Dónde estas? - le preguntó al viento, un suspiro salió de su boca, mientras la angustia se apoderaba de él, no había podido conciliar el sueño; cuando vio a su prima salir de la mansión, corrió tras ella, pero en una esquina la perdió, la busco toda la madrugada, llenándole el corazón de frustración- "¿Dónde estas?"_

_Se levanto de la silla y agarró la chaqueta café que se encontraba sobré la cama, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, podía escuchar los susurros de los sirvientes, bajó por las escaleras y se detuvo al escuchar que le llamaban._

_-Neji-Sama ¿va a desayunar?- él negó y siguió su camino, abrió la puerta para salir, pero un hombre de cabellos rubios le impedía la salida, estaba parado frente a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que le fastidiaba de sólo verla._

_-Uzumaki- Dijo con desprecio-. ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- El rubio agrando su sonrisa._

_-¿Esa es manera de saludar a tu visita?- Preguntó con un tono de sarcasmo, Neji frunció el entrecejo y le agarro del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo unos cinco centímetros del suelo, pero aún así Naruto no borro la sonrisa del rostro-. Parece que alguien no durmió bien- Exclamo soltándose del agarre-. No seas tan impulsivo- Se acomodo el traje y le volvió a sonreír-. Cuando me case con Hinata seré tu jefe._

_-Ni lo sueñes. No sé cuanto le has ofrecido a Hiashi, pero mi parte de la compañía nunca la tocaras y menos a Hinata. Así que deja de estar fantaseando y búscate una vida- Neji sonrío de lado y caminó por al lado del joven para salir, golpeándole el hombro derecho, volteó la cabeza al estar unos tres pasos delante de él y lo miró con odio-. Antes de que te casaras con mí prima, te juro que te mato con mis propias manos._

_-Ja, que primo más celoso llegaste a ser- Respondió con burla-. Acaso no vez que ya tengo una vida, una al lado de tu querida prima- Neji se giró para verle de frente y caminó de nuevo hacia él, quedando a unos centímetros._

_-Creo que no aprecias tu vida, aún sufres por que Hinata me haya elegido a mí en vez de a ti- Dijo en susurro que le causo un temblor al Uzumaki, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, en su vida de colegio nunca le había podido ganar y se preguntaba si con el tiempo habría un cambió- No vez que la más perjudicada es Hinata._

_-No me interesa quien sea. Total de verte a ti en la miseria._

_-Claro. Me lo sospeche desde un principio, pero te equivocas en algo… nunca me veras de esa manera, antes muerto. Hinata se ha ido y sí es para escapar de ti, ruego por no encontrarla._

_Se dio la vuelta, escucho a Naruto decir unas cuantas palabras más, pero no le dio importancia y subió a su camioneta, con una sola dedición en su mente, la encontraría para saber si estaba bien, pero jamás la traería de vuelta, aunque el sufriera, sólo rogaba al cielo para que ella se encontrara bien._

_El desayuno había sido de lo más calmado, le parecía raro ya que en su familia siempre habían discusiones mientras comían, recordaba a su padre echándole en cara que no estaba suficientemente preparada para manejar la compañía y su primo, él siempre la defendía, trayéndole como castigo más trabajo en la compañía, luego le pedía disculpas, pero él sólo le respondía que no se preocupara, que siempre iba a estar para cuidarla._

_Pero ahora él no estaba, levantó su mirada y observo a Sakura, sonreía de una manera extraña, tal vez con amor y ternura, mientras le comentaba algunos asuntos de la universidad a su hermano, él sólo asentía y le escuchaba con atención, pero también había algo en su mirada. Algo que sólo había visto en Neji cuando la miraba a ella. Frunció el entrecejo, podía estar equivocada, pero había algo diferente en ellos dos._

_-¿Sucede algo Hinata?- ella negó mientras volteaba a ver su plato, sintió como Sasuke se ponía de pie-. Sasuke, ¿nos ayudaras con el trabajo?_

_-Veré que puedo hacer, pero eso será hasta mi turno de la noche- Sakura asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, él le dio un beso en la frente y tomó unos libros que se encontraban sobre la iré a ver en la tarde, no te me pierdas._

_-No lo haré- le respondió Sakura, lo vio salir por la puerta trasera y dio un suspiro, Hinata levanto la cabeza-. Discúlpalo- Hinata la vio confundida-. Por no despedirse de ti- Aclaro y le volvió a sonreír._

_-¿No se ven mucho?- Preguntó mientras jugaba con un trozo de carne, Sakura negó y tomó un trago de jugo de naranja._

_-Sasuke estudia por la mañana y trabaja en la noche, yo estudio en la tarde y trabajo en la mañana, así que te quedaras sola unas horas, tengo que irme- Exclamo mientras empezaba a recoger los platos._

_-Yo lo haré- Le dijo Hinata quitándole los trastes de la mano-. Tú puedes irte- Sakura asintió y salio de la pieza, la escucho subir las escaleras, se recogió la mangas de la camisa y colocó en fila los platos, los llevo hacia el fregadero y abrió el grifo para que se quitara el residuo en ellos. Escuchó como Sakura bajaba las escaleras, llevaba algo de prisa._

_-Nos vemos en la tarde, Hinata- Grito Sakura y luego escucho cerrarse la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los platos al colocarse en el estante._

_Al terminar con los platos limpios la cocina y el comedor, se sentó en el sofá y sacó su móvil del bolsillo._

_-Ya hay señal- Exclamo con una sonrisa, reviso la carpeta de llamadas y frunció el entrecejo al ver más de veinte llamadas de sus futuro prometido y otras de su padre, abrió la carpeta de mensajes, sólo había uno y una agonía la inundo pensando que podía ser de su padre, pero al abrir la carpeta sonrío-. Es de Neji._

**Hinata**

**Te estuve esperando toda la noche, intente llamarte, pero el celular no daba, espero estés bien, por favor Hina, si puedes comunícate conmigo. **

**Te amo, no importa donde estés, total te encuentres a salvo.**

_- "Neji"- Volvió a leer el mensaje y su sonrisa se incrementaba, marcó el numero de su primo y escuchó la tonada, espero unos momentos cuando escucho que contestaba._

_-_**Hola**_- Dijo la voz del auricular, un escalofrió la recorrió y colgó de inmediato, tiró el celular a un lado y tapó su rostro con ambas manos._

_Continuara…_

………………………………………………_..............................................................................._

_Hola_

_Espero les haya gustado el segundo capitulo y las cosas quedaron algo raras para Hinata, espero de verdad que sí que lo sigan_

_No se van arrepentir de leerlo, es un fic raro, pero emocionante, al menos a mí parecer_

_Nos vemos el miércoles de la otra semana_

_Byebye_

_Cuidense y_

_Dejen un Rewiews_


	3. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

**Capítulo III**

**¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?**

El timbre que avisaba que habían colgado el teléfono, llevaba sonando más de dos minutos, estaba en shok, sin saber que decirle a su jefe; éste estaba seguro de que encontraría el paradero de su hija con esa llamada, pero todo se había complicado. Apago el móvil y se dirigió al despacho del señor Hyuuga.

La puerta estaba abierta y su jefe le hizo una seña para que entrara, lo miró sentado tras el enorme escritorio de mármol, con una fila de documentos dispersos sobre el, un ronquido lo despertó y miró a los ojos al señor Hyuuga.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó mientras cruzaba los brazos a nivel del abdomen, el joven sintió que le temblaban las piernas, bajó su mirada-. ¿Dónde esta?- Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez se podía escuchar su furia por lo ronco que era el tono de voz.

-Lo siento señor, pero ella a cortado antes de que pudiera registrar la dirección- Se excuso, tenía la mirada hacia abajo y el cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente en forma de disculpa, un golpe en la mesa lo hizo mirar al frente.

-¡Eres un inútil!- Gritó Hiashi, el joven volvió su mirada al suelo-. Una sola llamada, sólo eso tenias que hacer y no pudiste, Sal de mi vista- El joven de cabello rojizo salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras él, se arrimó contra la pared y cerro sus ojos escuchando como su jefe maldecía unas cuantas veces.

Seguro eso le causaba su carta de despido, abrió lentamente sus ojos de color verde y se irguió. Comenzó a caminar para salir de la mansión cuando un joven de cabellos rubios alborotados le tomó de la mano; lo miró con el seño fruncido y se soltó del agarre.

-No he dicho que te marches- Le dijo mientras se le cruzaba por el frente para impedirle la pasada- ¿Adonde esta?

-No lo sé- Respondió pasando por su lado.

-¿Kato? Acaso no escuchaste que no te podías ir- El joven bufó al escuchar la orden y se giró para verle.

-Tú no eres mi jefe Uzumaki y hoy presento mi renuncia- Le sonrío de medio lado y se giró para retomar su camino hacia la salida-. Es un alivio saber que me ha colgado, me sentiría culpable pensar que yo he sido el responsable de que ella este en tus manos- Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la giró hasta abrirla, salió de la casa, pero antes de cerrar, miró por última vez a Naruto- Espero no volverte a ver, eres la desgracias de la familia Hyuuga.

Llevaba más de una hora en el tráfico, miró la hora en el reloj de mano, este marcaba las diez de la mañana; metió su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, tanteo en ellas, pero no había nada.

-¿Mi celular?- Revisó con la vista los alrededores del asiento, pero no había nada. Se frotó la sien tratando de calmarse un poco. Había estado esperando la llamada de su prima toda la mañana, creyendo que su móvil estaba en su chaqueta-. Hiashi- Mascullo, ahora sabía por qué había entrado a su alcoba, sabiendo perfectamente que él no sabría el paradero de Hinata-. Era una trampa- Tomó la calle de la derecha y se parqueo frente a un hotel, le entrego las llaves al acomodador y subió por el ascensor hasta el noveno piso. Tocó con énfasis la puerta del 910, hasta que esta se abrió, una chica de cabellos castaño, lo miraba sorprendida.

-¿Qué paso?- Le preguntó mientras le dejaba pasar, Neji tomó asiento y ella hizo lo mismo, sentándose frente a él-. ¿Quieres café? Parece que no has dormido- Él asintió y ella se volvió a levantar, caminó hasta la cocina, él podía verla por una ventanilla que comunicaba las dos habitaciones-. ¿Entonces?- Preguntó arrimándose en la puerta de la cocina.

-Hinata huyo, necesito que me ayudes a encontrarla- Miró como ella entre cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Sabes porque te pregunte, Qué paso?- Él negó y ella soltó un suspiro-. Siempre es lo mismo Neji, vienes a mí cuando ocupas ayuda, nunca a hacerme una simple visita, siempre es por tu querida prima.

-Tenten- No sabía si pedirle perdón o decirle que era importante, pero ella tenía razón, siempre acudía a ella cuando necesitaba su ayuda, sólo para eso-. Eres mi amiga, por eso creí que me ayudarías- Exclamo mientras se ponía de pie, caminó hasta la puerta - Lamento haberte molestado.

-¡Espera Neji!- Exclamo mientras corría hacia él para detenerle-. Sabes que te amo, por

eso… por eso, voy ayudarte- Dijo algo cabizbaja y en un tono de voz muy bajo-. Ahora tomate la taza de café, se ve que estas cansado- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla derecha, se separo antes de que él la despreciara, sabía muy bien que no la amaba, pero aunque lo sabía no podía darse a la idea, aún le quedaba ese soplo de esperanza en su corazón, ese que le decía que él la amaría.

Lo vio sentarse y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle, si era una tonta, lo amaba y eso hacía que se comportara como una tonta niñata frente a él. Se volvió a la cocina y sirvió dos tazas de café, llevándolas en un azafate, la colocó frente a él sobré la pequeña mesa de vidrio.

-Aquí tienes- Le dijo mientras le entregaba la taza caliente, él sopló antes de sorber el primer trago-. Bien. Dime que tienes pensado.

-Sé que tienes conexiones con todos los hoteles de los alrededores, podrías preguntar por ella- Tenten puso un dedo sobré su labio inferior y sonrío con burla.

-¿De veras piensas que ella se hospedaría con el mismo nombre? Neji me asombras, creo que esto de tu prima te está afectando- El Hyuuga frunció el seño y ella soltó una risa-. Lo más probable es que se haya puesto otro nombre, sólo nos queda preguntar si han visto alguna Hyuuga, pero aún así, no sería tan fácil.

-Lo sé- Dijo mientras dejaba la taza vacía sobre la mesa-, Gracias Tenten no sé que haría sin ti- Las mejillas de la joven se tornaron de un tono carmesí, odiaba verlo sonreír de esa manera, le provocaba que su corazón volviera a latir y que esa esperanza creciera.

-No he hecho nada aún- Comento mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera él.

-Has hecho mucho, siempre estás conmigo, eso es suficiente para mí- Lo volteó a ver a los ojos y se puso de pie recogiendo las tazas, siempre ocurría los mismo, él le decía que estaba agradecido por su amistad, pero nada más.

-De nada entonces- Dijo mientras entraba a la cocina, fregó los trastes y salió de nuevo secándose las manos con una pequeña toalla-. Me llevas a la empresa, ahí podré hacer lo que me pides- Neji la vio confuso y ella se llevo una mano al cuello-. Es que no tengo mi agenda aquí- Soltó una risa por la vergüenza.

-Vamos- Se puso de pie y la guío hasta la camioneta- Antes te invito a almorzar- Ella le sonrío y se sentó a su lado-. Por cierto- Ella lo miro con los ojos abiertos- Gracias por el café.

Era la hora de almuerzo y los empleados del Mets Kawasaki Hotel salían y entraban de su turno. Una de ellos era la señorita Sakura Haruno, ya no llevaba su uniforme de mucama, se había cambiado con ropa informal; se encontraba sentada frente a la entrada del hotel, jugaba con el adorno de su móvil, hasta que este sonó, haciendo que casi se le cayera de las manos.

-Hola- dijo al contestar- Sasuke ¿Dónde estás? Llevo más de media hora esperando.

-Lo siento- Dijo él besándole la mejilla, ella enarco una ceja y colgó el móvil- Tuve una visita de mi padre, por eso me tarde- Exclamo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin poder creerlo- ¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó más alarmada por el silencio que se había formado, Sasuke miraba hacia el frente-. Sasuke- Dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la rodilla de él. Al sentir el contacto la volteo a ver y le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, parece que quiere negociar mi regreso.

-Negociar- Repitió más confusa- No me gusta nada esto, tu padre no quiso escuchar cuando le dijimos sobre- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre su vientre, él le tomo el rostro con ambas manos.

-Lo sé, pero parece que también hablo con tu familia- Sakura lo volvió a ver sorprendida-. Sakura sí volvemos tendremos más seguridad y sobre todo estabilidad. Pero aún no hay nada concreto, así que no te preocupes- Ahora te acompaño a la universidad- Ella asintió y se agarro de su brazo, observo de reojo a Sasuke, éste se veía más serio de lo común, lo que le hacía pensar que había algo que le escondía.

**Continuara...**

_Star flowers: Espero que si haya valido la pena la espera, me dices si no es así y le acertaste n_n a lo de Hyashi_

_Mina-San86: si lo subiré todo, espero lo sigas._

_Gracias a todos por haberlo leído y me dejan un REWIEWS porfis, aún se me hace difícil escribir esa palabra, la conti va para el domingo, si hay rewiews la subo ese día si no hasta el miércoles_

_Nos vemos_

_bye_


	4. Dudas

Que tristeza no me dejaron ni un solo comentario T_T

Espero que con este sí me dejen, porque si no. No me dan ganas de seguir

Espero les gusto, además de que este es el antepenúltimo.

_**Capitulo IV**_

_**Dudas **_

_El ruido de los cubiertos al chocar contra los platos hacía que le zumbaran los oídos; el silencio de su novio la estaba matando. Le observó atentamente, tratando de ver algo distinto en él, pero sus facciones estaban inexpresivas como siempre, pero había algo que no le agradaba, tal vez era que ella no estaba hablando, sí, era eso lo que había cambiado, pero por más que intentaba decir una palabra, no podía, la conversación de su prometido con el padre de éste le había traído una agonía a su vida._

_-Tal vez sólo me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua- Mascullo, mientras giraba la pajilla del refresco, Sasuke levantó la mirada al escucharla murmurar, aunque creía que había escuchado mal._

_-¿Sucede algo?- Le preguntó, ella negó y él soltó un bufido- Sakura- Levantó la mirada y él se notaba más serio de lo de costumbre-. Si no es contigo no voy a regresar ¿entiendes?_

_-Pero Sasuke, tú mismo acabas de decir que._

_-Yo no he concretado nada- Le interrumpió, lo que hizo que Sakura bajara la mirada-. Escucha Sakura, no quiero que te preocupes por cosas sin sentido, si mi padre no acepta nuestra unión, entonces no me quedara de otra que cortar los lazos por completo._

_-Pero Sasuke._

_-Por favor Sakura, si hubiera sabido que ibas hacer este berrinche por una platica con mi padre, no te hubiera dicho nada- La joven apretó las manos con fuerza sobre su regazo; pensó que talvez él tenia razón y ella sólo estaba haciendo un "berrinche", aunque le preocupaba, le preocupaba que él le dejara, que aceptara la propuesta del señor Uchiha y ella; movió la cabeza en negación como tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, él le había dicho que sí no era con ella él no regresaría, pero entonces; entonces por que sentía que le estaba mintiendo._

_-Tienes razón Sasuke, perdón ¿si?-Él le sonrió y tomó la mano de ella-. Últimamente me altero demasiado- Soltó una risa y Sasuke sonrió de sobremanera._

_-No te preocupes, no le hace bien- La miro con cariño y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-. Ahora vamos, que tu clase esta por comenzar- Dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa y le tendió la mano a Sakura para que la tomara-. Todo va a estar bien amor- Le susurro al oído, Aunque esa frase parecía más para él que para ella._

_Hinata no se había parado del sofá en el que se había sentado luego de esa llama, miraba atentamente el celular, como si éste fuera a sonar en cualquier momento, siendo el que llamara una pesadilla para ella._

_-Neji- Dijo en un susurro-. No sé que hacer- Tapó su rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar-. No debo llorar- Se lo repitió más de una vez, pero aún así las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos platinados; entonces el celular comenzó a sonar, bajo un poco sus manos sin dejar de tapar su rostro, _"**Naruto llamando"** _Decía en grandes letras la pantalla del móvil, no pudo evitar sollozar más fuerte, él, el que creía que fue su mejor amigo le había mandado a morir en vida, cazarse con él; ese fue el acuerdo que su padre firmo con Naruto Uzumaki, pero aún no entendía por que su padre había accedido a esa descabellada propuesta, no tenia sentido al menos no para ella._

_Tomó el móvil que aún no había dejado de sonar viendo el botón de _**Responder**___y _**Rechazar**_, por un momento quiso cortarle, apagar su móvil y desaparecer de la vida de los Hyuuga por completo, aunque eso significara romper su propio corazón al alejarse de la persona que ama ¿Y si le respondía? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía? Sin saber cómo su dedo índice ya estaba ubicado en la tecla para responder la llamada, lo haría, dejaría todos sus miedos y le pediría que le dejara en paz; tragó fuerte y apretó el botón._

_-Alo- Su voz sonaba fina y sin ningún titubeo, no le mostraría cómo se sentía en realidad-. Naruto, deja de llamarme, sé que eres tú._

_**-Amor, no sabes cuanto extrañe escuchar tu voz.**_

_-No me llames amor, sabes perfectamente que no eres nada para mí._

_**-Soy tu prometido Hina ¿Qué más que eso?- **__Soltó una risa irónica, lo que provocó que la joven se enojara más y su resistencia bajara._

_-¿Por qué lo haces?_

_**-Porque te amo, Hinata, vuelve o iré yo mismo por ti, tengo tu dirección preciosa, grave error al responderme.**_

_-Rastreaste la llamada- Dijo en murmullo._

_-__**Ja, acaso creías que no haría nada para traerte a mis brazos, sabes perfectamente que no descansaré hasta verte unida a mí por el resto de tu asquerosa vida.**_

_-Primero muerta_

_**-No me hagas viudo antes de tiempo ó las pagara tu amado primito-**__ Hinata quedo petrificada escuchando como el tonó de que él había colgado seguía sonando, no podía moverse y menos articular palabra. Sus ojos parecían dilatados y su temperatura bajo unos cuantos grados, se sentía a morir, sin embargo no había movido ni un músculo, parecía que su alma había quedado encerrada en un cuerpo inerte, escuchó la puerta abrirse pero su postura no cambió, tal vez había sido un shok por todo lo sucedido, no sabía; escuchó que le llamaban, que la tomaban en brazos para acomodarla en el sofá, haciendo que el móvil cayera al suelo._

_-Hinata reacciona- Parpadeo y entonces lo vio, el joven de cabello negro le tenia abrazada-. Hasta que reaccionas ¿Qué ha pasado?- Ella negó y el frunció el ceño mientras la soltaba-. No me digas que no ha pasado nada, llevo más de diez minutos llamándote- Hinata se volteó hacia él sorprendida, pero al ver el rostro de enojo de él, dirigió su mirada hacía el suelo con algo de timidez._

_-Te pareces a mi novio- Le dijo, Sasuke le miro sin entender-. Tu mirada- Señalo ella mientras le sonreía-. Siempre parece que está disgustado, aunque no lo esté, por eso digo que te pareces._

_-Hyuuga, yo no te he preguntado si me parezco a tu novio ¿quiero saber que ha pasado para que estés así?- Se cruzo de brazos mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella._

_-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Mmm creo que es tonto preguntarlo ¿no? todos lo saben, la heredera Hyuuga- Dijo con odio en sus palabras-. Estoy harta de ser conocida como la heredera, cuando mi padre no me quiere cómo tal- Sasuke la miraba sin decir palabra-. Por esa razón- Apretó sus manos en su regazo-. Por esa razón me comprometió con Uzumaki, siempre creí que él era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero me equivoque Sasuke, me equivoque- Las lagrimas se hicieron presente-. Me traiciono, siempre supo que yo estaba, no, que estoy enamorada del que fue hasta hace un mes mi prometido, tuve que escapar- posó sus codos sobre los muslos y colocó su mentón sobré ambas manos entrelazadas-. No dude en hacerlo, pero ahora ya no sé que hacer- Tomó silencio unos momentos para tomar aire y retirar las lagrimas de su rostro-. Uzumaki me llamo y me dijo que si no volvía, él vendría por mí, si no me encuentra podría ir contra mi primo._

_-¿Tú primo? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con esto?- Hinata se sonrojo, al darse cuenta que había nombrado a Neji cómo primo en vez de cómo novio._

_-Bueno- Dijo sumamente nerviosa- Mi primo, es mi novio- bajó la cabeza a tal modo en el que su flequillo tapó su rostro._

_-Ya veo, entonces temes por que Uzumaki le haga daño a tú primo, no crees que él es grande para que pueda defenderse- Ella asintió-. ¿Entonces?_

_-No conoces a Naruto, no temo por que le haga daño él mismo, sé que es un cobarde y nunca lo enfrentaría cara a cara y eso me asusta- Recogió su móvil y sonrió al ver la imagen de protector de pantalla-. Tengo que regresar a mi casa- Se puso de pie y Sasuke la miró a los ojos, no sabía si decirle que se quedara, él también tenia problemas, por eso le entendía perfectamente; ser el heredero de una gran familia conlleva muchos problemas y el no ser calificado para ese nombre, es lo peor que les puede pasar._

_-Se lo diré a Sakura, me gustaría ayudarte Hinata, pero no creo que un Uchiha deba mezclarse con problemas de un Hyuuga- Hinata le miró totalmente sorprendida y él le sonrió de medio lado-. Pero, si ocupas de mí, no tardes en llamarme- Le dio una tarjeta con el número de su móvil, ella le agradeció y caminó a la puerta-. Hyuuga- Volteó para verlo-. No vallas a tu casa, trata de hablar con tu padre._

_-Si. Lo intentare- Salió de la casa y caminó hasta la estación. Aún era temprano, talvez la una o dos de la tarde, no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Se sentó en una banca frente a la calle; tenia un gran deseo de escuchar su voz, quería llamarle, pero sabía que él no le contestaría; miro la agenda de su celular, hasta llegar al numero de su padre, tal vez Sasuke tenia razón, debía luchar por su felicidad, esa que sólo estaría junto a su amado, pero no sabía que cuando se lucha por lo que más se ama, también se puede perder._

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos

byebye


	5. Traición por Amor

**Hola**

Pensé que me habían olvidado, pero parece que todo fue un error, sí lo hubiera sabido ya días hubiera subido el capítulo 4, pero cómo pensé que no lo leían no me daban ganas de seguir, muchas gracias a:

_**Claressa.**_

_**Star Flowers**_

_**Black-sky-666.**_

_**Capitulo V**_

_**Traición por amor**_

_Felicidad, no había espacio para otro sentimiento que no fuera ese en su corazón; Le había invitado a comer en su restaurante favorito, él no había dicho muchas palabras, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, y no le molestaba, total de sentir sus ojos fijos en ella; pero cómo siempre la felicidad no suele dudar; Tristeza, eso fue lo que se apodero de ella cuando recordó que estaba haciendo en la oficina un viernes, apretó los ojos con fuerza mientras sostenía su agenda en ambas manos, quería quemarla y que de esa manera él nunca pudiera encontrar a su rival, aquella que fue su mejor amiga, aquella chica a la que le contó el amor que sentía hacía él, aquella misma joven que le apoyo para que se le declarara, la misma que le quito al amor de su vida._

_-Hinata- Su voz sonaba con rencor, sus manos apretaban con fuerza la libreta, inhalo y exhalo más de una vez hasta poder calmarse, sus manos volvieron a sostener con delicadeza la agenda- Lo haré por ti Neji, y por que una vez fue mi mejor amiga- Abrió la libreta y comenzó a marcar algunos números en el teléfono._

_Su forma de caminar demostraba confianza, pero a la vez arrogancia, nunca pensó que él llegaría hacer así, siempre se considero una persona amable, pero, el tiempo cambia a cualquiera y él no fue la excepción; una vida sin amor familiar lo hizo querer más que amor, quería poder, no importaba el precio, ese era su sueño desde pequeño, ser respetado por todos aquellos que se burlaron por ser huérfano, pero a cambio de eso tuvo que dejar su corazón a un lado, para no sentir arrepentimiento después de lo que hacía. Toco la puerta de una oficina en especial, no escucho nada, pero al girar el picaporte se dio cuenta de que estaba abierto, entro al despacho de Amaya Tenten y su característica sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras sus ojos brillaron al ver su plan realizado._

_-Querida- Amaya se giro sobré la silla y frunció el entrecejo al ver a su visitante-. Sabía que estarías aquí, Hyuuga no confía en nadie más que en ti- La joven se cruzo de brazos mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos._

_-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó en un tono seco._

_-Esa querida, no es manera de hablarme, pero quería hablar contigo, sobre- Se situó en un sillón frente a la castaña, mientras que esta lo miraba-. Sobre tu predilección con Hyuuga, no has pensado en que él caería a tus pies sí Hinata no regresa-Tenten abrió sus ojos de sobremanera, mientras el joven se sonreía._

_-Pero que dices, no. No te voy ayudar Naruto- el joven se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella con calma; al estar frente a ella la tomó del mentón para verla-. ¿Qué haces?- su voz salió como un murmullo._

_-Los 23 te quedan bien- su mano se deslizó por la mandíbula hasta llegar a los cabellos que se posaban sobré el hombro-. Aún recuerdo los años de colegio y tú, Tenten ¿Te acuerdas?- ella asintió levemente, mientras que él se acomodaba frente al escritorio-. Así que piensas ayudar a Neji y luego ¿Qué?- Amaya miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se aguaron y una sola lagrima cayó al suelo-. Él se va con Hinata, hace su vida junto a ella y ¿tú? Tú te quedas sola- Tenten subió su mirada, lo miró con tristeza, sabía que eso es lo que sucedería, lo sabía perfectamente y aún así también sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, al menos ella no podría; él era muy importante para ella, cómo Hinata lo era para él y aunque lo sabía y le hacía daño, no podía evitarlo._

_-Yo puedo cambiar eso- dijo mientras sostenía la agenda telefónica de Tenten-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es: no decirle a Neji el paradero de Hinata, yo sé muy bien donde ésta y puedo decírtelo, sólo si cumples con tu palabra de no ayudarlo._

_-Pero._

_-Piénsalo Tenten- lo vio escribir algo en su agenda, luego la puso sobré el escritorio y salió del despacho, dejándola confundida; espero unos minutos para luego abrir su libreta en el lugar donde el lápiz marcaba la división, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que había una dirección en la pagina. Soltó la agenda dejándola caer en el suelo, mientras sus manos tapaban su rostro, sus ojos derramaron las lágrimas que no se había permitido soltar desde que él le dijo que no la amaba, pero ahora en ese papel estaba escrito lo que definiría su destino._

_Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo saco con temor de ver quien le hablaba, pues aún no se decidía en que hacer; había estado por llamar a su padre, pero cuando el primer tono sonó no dudo en colgarlo, y allí estaba con el celular en su mano y los ojos cerrados, suspiro antes de contestar y aún sin ver quien era respondió la llamada._

_-Alo- su voz sonó como un sollozo._

_-__**Hinata amor, sabía que me contestarías, voy para allá, espero estés, sí no los dueños pagaran las consecuencias-**__ dejo caer el móvil al escuchar la amenaza, y en un movimiento se puso de pie, corrió y corrió a todo lo que daban sus pies, no podía permitir que algo les pasara, no por su culpa, por su debilidad, por no poder enfrentar los problemas, no, ella sólo sabía huir como un cobarde, eso es lo que era, una cobarde; diviso la casa y paro en seco al ver a Sasuke subir a un auto de color negro, su miedo se incremento al pensar que algo malo le había sucedido, pero rectifico al ver que el subió por su propia cuenta; ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, nada más que eso._

_Se veía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado estaba su futuro, un futuro junto a él y en el otro, estaba la felicidad de él, su amistad por aquella joven y sobré todo, lo que ella sufriría al velos juntos. Tenia en sus manos lo que él necesitaba, pero no sabía que hacer; tocaron la puerta y ella retiro cualquier pista de su sufrimiento de su rostro, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió._

_-Neji- le sonrió como sólo lo hacía cuando lo veía-. Pasa- le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado, él le sonrió de medio lado y caminó hasta el escritorio, ella lo siguió y quebrando por completo su corazón, traicionándose a sí misma le entregó la agenda abierta, mostrando una hoja en particular, aquella que no había parado de ver desde que su ex compañero se había marchado. _

_-Búscala- él la abrazo con fuerza y salió corriendo de allí-. De nada- dijo al verse sola, se dejo caer en el suelo, ya nada le impedía llorar, lo había dejado ir, tal vez era la mujer más tonta del mundo, pero ella lo amaba y quería que él fuera feliz y aunque sólo pudiera obtener un abrazo, eso le bastaba._

_Caminaba seguido por un sequito de su padre, cinco hombres vestidos completamente de negro caminaban tras de él como lo hacían para su padre, la oficina principal estaba en la siguiente puerta y la duda se apodero de él por unos momentos, cerro los ojos al dar el primer paso en el despacho y los abrió al escuchar que una silla se giraba; el lugar estaba iluminado por la luz natural que se introducía por el gran ventanal frente al escritorio de mármol, extensos libreros llenaban las paredes y unos cuantos fólderes se situaban en orden sobré el escritorio, sintió que la puerta se cerraba pero no volteó, caminó con elegancia hasta el buró._

_-Buenas tardes padre- se inclino un poco en señal de respeto, el hombre le ofreció silla frente a él, el joven se sentó y cruzo sus brazos._

_-¿Qué has decidido?- preguntó, su voz era tan recta, sin duda, firme como cualquier voz de un hombre de negocios-. ¿Sasuke?- lo llamo al ver que no obtenía respuesta de su pregunta, el joven levantó su mirada hasta ver a un hombre muy parecido a él, sólo que más maduro y el cabello en orden-. ¿Qué has decidido?- volvió a preguntar._

_-Primero dime- calló por unos momentos como sí buscara las palabras adecuadas, el hombre cruzo las manos sobré el escritorio y lo miró interrogativo-. Sakura- al escuchar el nombre de la que su hijo consideraba la adecuada para estar en su familia sintió un den de odio por esa joven, pero no dudo en asentir a lo que sabía que su hijo se refería-. Entonces acepto- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida._

_-Espera- el joven se volteó-. Dile que no podrá ejercer esa profesión, no es digno de un Uchiha- "esa era la cláusula" pensó el joven mientras le asentía, no tenia otra opción, era la única manera de seguir siendo alguien, no lo hacía por él, no, lo hacía por el heredero que estaba en camino, sabía que a Sakura le iba a doler dejar de estudiar lo que ella siempre había deseado, pero no había otra manera, al menos él no conocía otra. Salió de C. Uchiha, iría a verla, aclarar las cosas con su amada era lo principal; pensó en lo mucho que habían hecho para escapar de su padre, se hizo pasar por el hermano muerto de Haruno, sólo para mantenerlos a salvo, pero las conexiones del señor Uchiha eran cada vez mejor, en menos de un mes los había localizado; llego a la universidad y caminó hasta la facultad de medicina, la cual estaba un poco alejada, pero eso le sirvió para pensar en lo que diría._

_Las ruedas rechinaron al parquearse, por la velocidad que llevaba; bajo del auto sin importarle en dejar cerrado, no conocía esa ciudad, pero la dirección en el buzón le dijo que estaba en el lugar correcto, caminó hasta la entrada y fue cuando la vio, sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella._

_Sintió como se aproximaban hacia ella y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos con impotencia, tenia miedo de verlo, de darse cuenta que no tenia escapatoria que era hora de dejar sus sueños atrás; se puso de pie en un movimiento digno de la heredera Hyuuga y abrió sus ojos; pestaño varias veces al verlo._

_-Neji- dijo en un murmullo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, él no dudo en estrecharla más a él-. Estas aquí ¿Cómo es posible? Me parece un sueño- se separó un poco para verlo a los ojos, vio su reflejo en ellos y luego observo la sonrisa que él le brindaba-. Cuanto te amo- se acerco a él hasta que sus labios se rozaron._

_-De esa manera los quería hallar- los jóvenes se separaron, Neji colocó a Hinata tras de él-. Siempre tan valiente querido amigo._

_-Déjate de estupideces, tú y yo hace mucho que no somos amigos- Naruto se sonrió con malicia mientras daba una paso adelante._

_-Tú sinceridad me duele, yo aún te considero mi mejor amigo- soltó una risa desquiciada, y dio un paso más-. Ahora entrégame a mi prometida- Hinata sintió un dolor en el pecho al escuchar la última palabra, se aferro a la espalda de su primo, como sí de esa manera adquiriera la protección que necesitaba-. Mm. Como que no quieren ceder a las buenas, entonces será a las malas._

_-¿A que te refieres?- Hinata se incorporo un poco, pero sin dejar de estar atrás de su primo; Naruto se deleito al ver el miedo en los ojos de su futura esposa, y dio un paso más._

_-A que si no vienes conmigo a las buenas, alguien saldrá herido y no seré yo- un ultimo paso los dejo a dos metros de distancia, Uzumaki agrando su sonrisa mientras buscaba algo en su espalda; Hinata abrió los ojos, mientras que Neji se puso de tal manera frente a ella, para que no quedara expuesta-. Sabía que estarías aquí, fue tan fácil, Tenten no cambia, si ella hubiera preferido ser feliz, no estarías aquí y mañana seguirías con vida, pero era fácil saber que el estupido amor que te tiene le haría ver que tu felicidad es lo que ella más deseaba. El amor que te tiene te condeno- sin esperar una palabra de parte de su contrincante disparo; Hinata sintió que su corazón se detenía, su respiración se entre corto cuando el llanto se hizo presenté; lo sostuvo antes de caer y dirigió sus manos hacia el pecho de Neji, tratando de detener la hemorragia._

_-¿Por qué?- Naruto acortó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó del brazo para ponerla de pie-. ¡No!- su grito fue desgarrador-. No lo dejare ¿Qué has hecho?- las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, se soltó de él y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de Neji-. Te amo Neji no puedes dejarme, abre los ojos por favor, Neji, no recuerdas que prometiste que siempre me cuidarías que estarías a mí lado, Neji responde, quiero escuchar de nuevo que me amas, N e j i._

_Miro la escena por unos segundos, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que su odio, su avaricia por ser respetado no le había llevado a buen camino; lo había matado y había condenado a muchos en su trayecto; sostuvo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de su prometida y esa sonrisa volvió aparecer en su rostro al darse cuenta de que había ganado, todo sentimiento de culpa fue desecho de su mente, no sentía y tampoco le importaba que sucedería. Lo único que importaba es que tenía a la persona que amaba en sus brazos._

_Tenten se paró del suelo, las piernas le temblaban y en su corazón se había formado un hoyo negro; tomó las llaves de su automóvil, salió del edificio y se subió al auto e incrementó la velocidad con cada minuto que pasaba, no podía seguir, no ahí, no sin él, la pista se acabo y el viento revolvió su cabello, sonrió al ver la imagen del amor de su vida en su mente, el camino de lágrimas surco sus mejillas._

_-Neji, sólo permíteme renacer junto a ti, cuando llegue el momento._

Continuara …

Sé que este capi quedo mmm, como decirlo, no sé, pero me gusta como quedo, un capi y llega el final, desde el principio dije que no era un fic normal, además que el titulo no va para ser uno muy feliz, pero, si les gusta el final, me animare a subir uno que es más bonito. Se llama "Sólo me queda soñar, hasta que se haga realidad" también es un NejiHina, mi preferido, ya que el final, es de cuento de hadas, la dedición es de ustedes, si lo quieres leer me dicen ^^ nos vemos.

Espero me dejen un comentario

Bye

Ps. Aún no sé que eso de alerta, sí alguien me explica, le estaría muy agradecida.

Hina Ale.


	6. Junto a ti

**Hola**

Gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad a este fic tan raro, muchas gracias a las que lo pusieron en alerta "al fin sé que es" autor favorito, e historia favorita. Pero también muchas gracias a las que me dejaron un comentario.

-Mina-San86 : voy a subir el del final feliz, espero te guste.

-Claressa: yo lo dije desde el primer capi jején ^^ pero lo de Tenten, es porque ella también desea una vida con él, espero te guste el final-

-Star Flower: gracias por leerlo.

Bueno chicas este es el ultimo capi, espero les agrade el final. Nos vemos en mi otro fic, también NejiHina. ^^

_**Capitulo VI:**_

_**Junto a ti**_

_Las campanas sonaron y ella volteó hacia el cielo, su mirada estaba apagada y las lágrimas hace mucho habían dejado de salir, su vida ya no era suya, ella era sólo una muñeca, una que tenia alma y sentía, pero no podía moverse por su propia voluntad; era nada más una marioneta de cristal, una que se quiebra cuando la tocas, una que siente si la rozas, una que sufre cuando le haces daño y una que sonríe cuando lo recuerda. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar; cuanto hubiera deseado que su corazón brincara de alegría al escucharla, pero no, su corazón se contrajo por el dolor que le ocasionaba esa melodía. Observo como su hermana menor le acomodaba el velo mientras le sonreía._

_-Hinata, te ves muy linda- le dijo la pequeña de diez años, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas cuando su hermana mayor le abrazo con fuerza, y aunque sintió que era momento de festejo, su corazón se revolvió con un sentimiento de tristeza-. Lo siento tanto._

_La pequeña se separó de sus brazos y se situó frente a ella, su padre se colocó a su lado y sin esperar que él le hablara coló su brazo bajo el de su padre, éste le sonrió y ella sintió una agonía en su pecho, cerró sus ojos y caminó hacia el altar; el flash de la cámara la cegaba pero pudo ver la silueta de su prometido frente a ella; sólo unos minutos, sólo eso le quedaba de libertad, pronto seria de él; una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla al hincarse frente al altar; sus manos temblaron cuando fueron tomadas por las de Naruto, éste sonreía con felicidad, cómo si el día anterior no hubiera sucedido, como si ella estuviera enamorada de él, como si la vida fuera de color rosa._

_El padre comenzó su recital y supo que no tenia escapatoria, de todas maneras él ya no estaba; fijo su vista en un ventanal, pudo ver las cruces de las tumbas, a unos metros estaba la de él; su funeral fue como cualquier otro, un padre dando la sepultura y ella, nadie más; esa mañana había llorado como nunca lo había hecho, su mejor amiga también había fallecido, un horrible accidente en la carretera, al parecer la joven había perdido el control de automóvil, causándole la muerte. No pudo asistir a su entierro pues su boda la esperaba. Suspiró cuando Naruto colocó el anillo en su dedo anular. Volteó hacia todos lados, buscando a alguien que le rescatara, pero no había nadie, no había nadie que le salvara la vida. Deslizo el anillo en el dedo de su prometido, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza; dos o cinco minutos más y seria su esposa._

_El rechinar de la puerta la sacó de su calvario, su mirada se fijo hacia el umbral, escucho a su hermana gritar, vio a su padre ponerse de pie y sintió a su prometido tomarla de la cintura, mientras su corazón se relajaba y una sonrisa se dibujo en su níveo rostro._

_Su cabello rosa caía a ambos lados de su rostro, mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre; levantó un poco la mirada sólo para verlo, él se miraba apacible mientras leía el periódico; su vida había cambiado de un momento a otro; en unos días se convertiría en la señora Uchiha. __**"Un sueño por otro sueño" **__se dijo, había decidido dejar de estudiar medicina, sólo para estar con él __**"Mi sueño por tu sueño"**__ su mirada se volvió brillosa, pero al verlo a él y ver como le sonreía hacía que todos sus pesares se fueran __**"Por una vida juntos, puedo dejar todo menos a ti, por que quiero una vida junto a ti mi amor"**__ Le sonrió con amor el le respondió y volvió su mirada al periódico. Miró como él fruncía el entrecejo al leer y eso la extraño._

_-¿Sucede algo malo?- le preguntó, aunque en realidad no tenia interés en saber, sólo quería entablar una conversación con él; Sasuke se giró hacia ella, su mirada era seria, eso le asusto-. ¿Sasuke?- se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, al estar a unos pasos él se puso de pie y le abrazó con fervor, mientras deslizaba una mano hasta llegar a la mejilla de ella, la besó en los labios para luego sonreírle. La puerta se abrió y una joven mucama se sonrojo mientras agachaba la cabeza._

_-Lo siento- se disculpo por haber interrumpido-. Joven Sasuke, su padre le llama- la mucama salió dejando a la pareja sumida en silencio._

_-Ya regreso- le dijo antes de besar sus labios en un corto beso, Sakura lo vio salir y se sentó donde antes él había estado, tomó el periódico con ambas manos y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al ver la pagina que su novio había estado leyendo, el encabezado era… era algo que no tenia nombre._

_**Hyuuga Neji acecinado por el prometido de la heredera Hyuuga**_

_**Naruto uzumaki, un joven talentoso graduado con honores de la universidad de Tokio, fue declarado culpable de la muerte del segundo heredero de la compañía Hyuuga. Neji Hyuuga, dueño de la mitad de la corporación Hyuuga fue encontrado muerto el 12 de abril frente a una casa en la ciudad de Kawasaki, herido de gravedad en el miocardio por un arma de fuego, cuya bala fue comprobada y analizada, dejando al joven Uzumaki como único culpable.**_

_**Uzumaki fue detenido el día de su boda, siendo llevado a juicio inmediatamente.**_

_Dejo la lectura y posó su mirada en la foto del joven Hyuuga, el cual estaba acompañado de aquella joven que le pidió acilo hace dos días en su casa, ambos se veían tan felices que no pudo evitar derramar una cuantas lagrimas al pensar en como estaría la joven Hyuuga._

_-No quería que lo leyeras, debí de habérmelo llevado._

_-Sasuke- se abrazó a él-. Hinata ¿Qué será de ella?_

_-No lo sé- fue lo único que pudo responder._

_El sonido de los tacones era amortiguado por el césped, su vestido negro se agitaba al compás del viento, mientras su cabello negro caía en cascada sobre su espalda y uno que otro mechón era balanceado por el aire. Se arrodillo frente a una tumba de color blanco, mientras acariciaba las letras sobresalientes de la lapida; se quitó los lentes de sol, dejando ver sus ojos perlados, característicos de su familia. Sonrió con melancolía mientras colocaba un ramo de lirios sobre la tumba._

_Volvió a recorrer las letras leyendo cada palabra sobré esta._

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

_**3 de julio del 1985**_

_**12 de abril del 2009**_

_**Amado primo**_

_-Neji- su voz fue un susurro, mientras su mano volvía a tocar el nombre de la lapida -. ¿Cómo seguir?- le preguntó, se quedo en silencio, como esperando la respuesta-. Neji, cada paso que doy es en tu nombre, buscando la manera de estar junto a ti- cerró los ojos y su expresión se relajo-. Pero me pregunto sí volveremos a estar juntos, sí Dios nos dará la oportunidad de renacer, y que esta vez nuestro amor no sea prohibido, que podamos estar juntos sin tener que vernos a los ojos y recordar que esta mal- sonrió ante el recuerdo y una lagrima rodó por su pálida mejilla-. Por que sólo de esa manera me permitiría renacer, sólo sí es junto a ti._

_Se puso de pie y volvió a colarse los lentes, fijo su mirada al cielo y sonrió, esta vez con felicidad, acomodo sus cabellos mientras bajaba la mirada._

_-No diré un adiós, sí no un hasta pronto- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del cementerio, se detuvo unos momentos, y se giró hacia la tumba-. Hasta renacer junto a ti, hasta ese día Neji- no derramaría una lagrima más, viviría cada día esperando, soñando, recordando, pero sobré todo viviendo, porque eso es lo que él hubiera deseado y ella lo haría por él, seria feliz con su recuerdo y viviría con el anhelo de que un día volvería a estar junto a él, cuando llegara el tiempo para su amor._

_Fin_

_Hina Ale_


End file.
